


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 2

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [3]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drummond lives, M/M, Other, the boys go to Paris to seek out a voice doctor, things don't quite turn out the way they expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Season 3 Episode 2: Alfred and Drummond go to Paris to seek out a voice doctor. After finding out the miracle doctor is an unhelpful snob, it seems like they might have to return to London after all. However, a tip off from a talkative lobby boy leads them to an alternative treatment. Will they be able to avoid cutting their extended holiday in France short?





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 2

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read all epsiodes out there, you can on my Tumblr: http://animateglee.tumblr.com/tagged/drumfred+script+fic


End file.
